


punishment

by xieeliann



Category: Mo Dao Zu Shi
Genre: M/M, songxiao - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:40:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26933746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xieeliann/pseuds/xieeliann
Summary: Xiao xingchen punishes song lan for stressing him out so much his hair turned white
Relationships: Song Lan/Xiao XingChen
Comments: 4
Kudos: 3





	punishment

**Author's Note:**

> late bday present for daddy robin!   
> inspiration from gmanffjd on twitter

Once again song lan goes off on his own making xiao xingchen stress with worry. This was the tenth time.. why did song lan always handle the burden by himself and not tell him? Song lan returned a month later from when he left.

"I'm ho--"  
Song lan stopped his words when he saw a tall man with white hair in his house. 

"So.. you're finally home?" 

That voice song lan knew so well.. but the body that spoke it made him confused. 

"I-I am.. but what happened?"   
Song lan was baffled.. what happened to.. cause the other to have his hair turn white. 

"You.." 

He growled, going over to song lan and pushed him down, he may have looked weak but he was quite strong still. 

Song lan has no time to react as the next thing he knows he's sitting on a chair tied in red knots. 

"Will be punished.."  
Xiao xingchen took out a broom from their closet. 

"W-WHAT?!!" 

Song lan actually screamed in confusion! Wow.. xiao xingchen was going to punish him??! and yes the other did. 

"Ahhhhh~" 

Song lan moaned out as the broom went down on his tied up body. 

This motion and the moans continued until morning.

**Author's Note:**

> hope you like it!


End file.
